Star
by Fenmir
Summary: She is like a star; she is timeless, she is beautiful, and no matter how hard I try to reach, she is untouchable.


_Yeah, this isn't the most original idea, but it came to me while I was reading a one sentence prompt and I thought this scene really fit the prompt. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins. I am not even close to being as awesome as Suzanne Collins. So… with that said. _

* * *

My breath catches in my throat as she emerges from the hallway and joins us at the elevator. Cinna truly is a genius. I didn't think she could be any more beautiful than she already is, and yet Cinna has accomplished the impossible. She is radiant. Like I've said before, flames really do suit her.

I am jerked from my thoughts as the elevator dings loudly and the doors hiss open. As we all troop into the elevator I notice Katniss seems to be avoiding Haymitch, and he seems to be avoiding her. I wonder idly if it has something to do with yesterday's content session. Katniss hadn't shown up for dinner last night, and Haymitch had seemed particularly out of sorts.

So caught up am I in my thoughts it takes me a minute to notice we're out of the elevator and we're being lined up for our grand entrance. Moments before we start to move Haymitch materializes behind us and growls in a low voice.

"Remember, you're still a happy pair. So act like it."

Hmmm… And, besides what I'm planning for my interview tonight, we're supposed to act like a happy pair during the interview's how? We're going to parade in and then sit and watch every one before us play up some angle in an attempt to win sponsors. Yup, plenty of opportunities for acting like a pair there. But I don't complain. I'm more than happy to act like a pair with Katniss anytime.

We're on the stage, now, and the anthem is playing. As soon as it finishes the girl tribute from district one, I think I heard her district partner calling her 'Glimmer', steps up. I tune her out. Katniss is sitting directly to my right, and watching her is much more interesting than listening to this girl.

The districts slip by quickly, 2,3,4. I'm paying little or no attention. After years of watching the interviews, and my content session with Haymitch, I think I have a pretty good idea of what each tribute is being asked. And besides, I don't intend to be on this stage ever again, so what does it matter if I have sponsors? All that matters is that I help her as much as possible.

9,10,11. It's amazing how quickly the interview's go when I'm wrapped up in watching Katniss.

As the buzzer sounds, ending the boy from 11's interview, I see that she has turned slightly green. I stifle a laugh. She has no problem hunting illegally every day, but a three minute interview…

"Please welcome, Katniss Everdeen, from District Twelve!" A voice announces, as she stands and walks to center stage. She shakes Caesars's hand, and the interview is underway.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar. I bite my lip, anxiously. Her voice seems to have caught in her throat.

"The lamb stew," she mutters, clearly forcing the words out.

Caesar laughs, along with a few of the audience members. "The one with the dried plums?" he asks. She nods. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" The audience shouts reassurances to him as they applaud. That's Caesar, he's always trying to help the tributes out. Katniss gratefully for the help.; at least, she seems to have relaxed slightly. Stress on seems.

"Now, Katniss," he says, sounding confidential. That's tricky to pull off; when you think about the fact he's on national television right now. "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asks, sounding much more at ease. The audience laughs, and I laugh with them. Yes, fear of being burned alive was, I think, the first impression for both of us about our costumes.

"Yes. Start then," Caesar replies.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She lifts up her skirt and spread it out. Tongues of flame flicker around her. "I mean, look at it!" As the audience ooh's and ahs, a response her dress definitely deserves, she seems to exchange some sort of signal with... someone.

Then, she does the most un-Katniss like thing ever. She twirls.

"Oh, do that again!" says Caesar, and she lifts up her arms and spins around and around, her skirt flying out. The dress engulfs her in flames, and I cannot look away. Every thought is wiped from my head except her and how beautiful she looks. She is a foreign creature, one of ethereal beauty.

But even as these thoughts are going through my head, my heart is breaking. Because Katniss Everdeen is like a star; she is timeless, she is beautiful, and no matter how hard I try to reach, she is untouchable.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You get a virtual cookie if you review. ;) Constructive criticism is appreciated! But please, no rants. Any constructive criticism you can give me is great, but I don't need to be yelled at.


End file.
